


Misato, Mother of Every Child

by BioYuGi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Fetish, Pregnant Sex, pregnancy fetish, pregnant kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A story based on this lovely picture by Chet Rippo: https://twitter.com/The_Tits_of_Mio/status/1348155269897924608 Things in Tokyo-3 are calmed down finally, and Misato's found herself a nice husband who's blessed her with a little of kids on the way. And probably another one after that, and maybe a few more.
Relationships: Katsuragi Misato/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Misato, Mother of Every Child

Taking care of a pregnant woman had its fair set of challenges. But there were some massive benefits as well. Like helping to wash them in the shower, because the weight of their tummy made it difficult to clean every spot by themselves, especially when her stomach was so full that she could barely reach her belly button. Misato was only six months into her pregnancy and looked full term, if she were only carrying a single child. 

"Hahhh, you're such a pervert, you know?" Misato said coyly. As if she needed confirmation to know the man who knocked her up enjoyed her body as much as she enjoyed alcohol. Well, she used to enjoy it, at least. Making sure the purple-haired babe stayed away from booze had led to some emotional outbursts. But they almost always ended up with her lover getting pushed down into the mattress so she could get some of her other needs satisfied instead.

"I know full well. Why do you think I spent so much time massaging your stomach?" he asked, as he finished getting dressed after taking their co-ed shower. He looked over at Misato as she rested comfortably on one of their dining room chairs. The wooden legs creaked slightly with the weight of her encumbered belly pressing down on it. 

"Well, normally I would have assumed you were just being nice and making sure I was clean. But clearly, you're far more into my stomach than a reasonable person should be," Misato replied. "Because you barely spent a minute washing my tits, and most of the time making sure my gut was squeaky clean." She spread out her legs a bit more, allowing her stomach to actually touch the seat of the chair. "I'm thinking there was more to this pregnancy than just the obvious."

He couldn't help but smile as he looked over at her massive belly. The firm dome stretched nearly to her knees from that position. Her once-small belly button had popped out and protruded into an outie, as erect as the nipples barely covered by the towel around her neck. The scar tissue from an old wound had stretched and lightened from the constant gain of her belly. Inevitably, her weight had grown elsewhere as well as her pregnancy hormones did their thing. Misato's breasts were swollen, and tended to be more sensitive. Her thighs and buttocks had gained some pudge as her cravings caused her appetite to be even more volatile. But at the end of the day she still looked breathtaking, considering she had to flick the outside of her belly to get his attention.

"Genta, you were staring at my belly again," Misato teased. There were bits of moisture from the shower still dripping off of her bosom and onto her belly. The brunette young man smirked and leaned against their kitchen countertop.

"Oh was I? Well, you're the one still naked. Why don't you get dressed? Do you need help?" Genta asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Get dressed? Why? It's not like I have any place to be today." That was true. "And besides," she added, with a coy playfulness coming into her voice. "I know you enjoy gazing at your handiwork. How they squirm in my gravid belly~" Just her saying such things was enough to get him aroused, and he couldn't hide it at all even with his lower body hidden behind the counter. The way his cheeks grew pink was all the evidence she needed.

"Geez, how oblivious have I been to take this long to notice?" Misato asked. "I should have figured it out sooner. The way you would happily tend to all my cravings and offer me another serving even if I'd already had three? The way you were so gung-ho about shopping for maternity clothes. Oh, not to mention the way your libido's gone UP since I got knocked up instead of going down. Which, I'm not complaining at all. The fact it's gotten better should have been a bigger clue as well."

Genta opened his mouth to speak, but Misato continued, keeping her hands on her stomach and giving it a slight jostle. The towel around her shoulders slipped off, allowing her boobs to be seen. The captain licked her lips and tried her best to stifle a giggle, now that she had begun her merciless teasing there was no end in sight.

"Did you find a way to slip fertility drugs in my food? Getting triplets the first time out is definitely suspicious. I bet next time I'll have four at a minimum. You'd like that, huh? You're not going to give me any time to recover before you knock me up again, are you? How many pregnancies will I go through before you're satisfied: three, five, ten? I'll get beyond fat if that's the case, I'll never be able to leave the bed after a while. I may as well get used to lounging around naked because clothing will just be a hassle." 

She'd gotten so wrapped up in her taunting that she'd closed her eyes. So, Misato was oblivious to the way Genta had snuck behind her, and grasped her breasts from behind in order to stop her. His hands pulled on her boobs, letting his fingers flick delicately at her nipples to get her turned on.

"Nnngh, hahhh. O-Oh, so you're still into boobs after all," she stated. With one hand still on her rack, Genta moved his other hand down to the top of her belly. With an even gentler touch, his fingers grazed against the sensitive patch of her scar. Misato cooed and leaned her head back, shivering at the touch. "H-Hey, not thereeee." But he didn't relent and continued to massage it, keeping his fingers on it even as he moved further down the wide expanse of her belly. Soon his other hand came to join in, reaching all the way across to her belly button. She was putty in his hands, moaning softly and spreading out her legs wider on the chair.

"You've really got me pegged, Misato," he said calmly, whispering in her ear. "I liked that idea of staying naked all the time when it's just the two of us. But, you know, that means I have free access to do this whenever I want," Genta added. One hand left her stomach, only to sneak right underneath it. His hungry digits slipped between her fat thigh and the lower curve of her belly, and swiftly touched her outer walls with a flick of his hand. 

"Haa!" she cried out, swallowing hard. Misato whimpered, feeling her body responding with more intensity than it would have pre-pregnancy. "Y-You're so cruel."

"Heh, if I were cruel, I would have given you fertility medication. But this is all you, Misato. Your body really is a perfect breeder," Genta said lovingly, kissing her neck. "I think we should aim for at least twelve kids. Maybe twenty. And I do not mind at all if you get chunkier through all that."

"Hah, you may not mind if I get chunkier. I may not even mind. But if I go that long without another beer I'm gonna go crazy," Misato said. Before she knew it she found herself standing up, supported by Genta, and brought to their bedroom. He helped lay her down on the bedspread, as her fresh, clean body laid bare before him.

"Well then, I'll have to do my best to make sure you forget all about booze, won't I?" he said, planting the first of many, many kisses on her belly. Genta leaned further up her body, moving along the wide expanse of her gravid figure and peppering it with smooches. He made sure to linger on her scar for a bit, before going up to her bosom. Each nipple received a gentle suckle before he moved back up to her lips and gave her a deep, passionate tongue kiss.

"Mmmnngh, mmf," Misato moaned, feeling his body gently press down on hers, with the lightest amount of pressure. Just so he could really get in her mouth and she could kiss him back in kind. Their makeout paused after he pulled back, and placed his hands on her sensitive breasts. "Hannnh, you're probably, mmf, upset I'm not lactating yet, huh?"

"Misato, mm, with this body I couldn't be upset at a single thing you did," he replied. His hands left her rack and moved down to her naked, plump thighs. With a quick jerking motion his right palm struck her backside and watched her quiver. "Unless you lost all this baby weight in a day after you delivered. Then I'd be heartbroken." Misato blushed heavily as she felt him spread her legs a bit more, and pull her womanhood closer to the end of the bed. 

"Nnngh, hahh, go ahead and do it, please," Misato begged. It was so easy to get her worked up nowadays. There was already a bit of lubrication in her honey pot as he slid in. He held onto her ankles, and lifted them up for her. Misato pushed them up higher until they were around his shoulders. With her being as laden as she was, they couldn't do most positions, and this had become one of their favorites. Even if it was killer on Genta's feet by the end of it. But it was easier to handle than having Misato ride on top of his lap. As much as he loved the weight she'd gained it was another challenge to have to hold it all.

"Mmmm, see?" Misato moaned, as her lover began to buck his hips in a rhythm. Her fingers clenched the freshly-cleaned sheets as she felt her body undulate to his motions. "If I were naked, hah, you'd, mmf, not be able to do this so eeeeeasily!" she moaned as a spectacular push made her shiver in pleasure. She had a point, and it was a delightful sight to see her body wobble and shake with each motion. Neither of them had been keeping track, but they'd been having sex every day since the test came back positive. It was so freeing not having to worry, and giving Misato pleasure to deal with the stresses of her life. It helped with work stress as well, until her maternity leave finally kicked in. 

Genta couldn't help but wonder how they'd deal with Misato getting pregnant again and again. Well, whatever happened they'd deal with it. He'd take care of his beloved, pregnant wife. With another few thrusts into her, he felt Misato clench around his manhood as she climaxed, and he followed just after. After a brief cleanup, he laid down beside her. Both of them still breathed heavily as Misato felt him spoon against her naked back.

"Hah, I'm all sweaty now. Look at me," Misato said. "I'm gonna need another shower," she teased.

"That was already your third today," he replied. Coincidentally, it was also the fourth time they'd had sex that day…

The years had been extra kind to Misato, even with, or perhaps because of, her multiple pregnancies. She happily rested on the couch, with an even larger stomach keeping her doughy thighs spread. If Genta hadn't found a way to dose her with fertility pills, than the woman was simply extravagantly fecund. She held two baby boys in her lap as they suckled from her heaving, heavy, basketball-sized mounds. Next to them in a small playplace, a previous set of triplet rolled around in their safe area, playing with large, colorful toys.

"Megumi, are you enjoying the cartoon?" Misato asked sweetly, talking to the first of the other batch of triplets that sat next to her. The small, purple-haired girl nodded and giggled, curling up to Misato. On the other side, the other two-thirds of Megumi's triplets were looking at a picture book. Each with the same vibrant shade of Misato's violet hair. The newborns were too young to see who they'd take after, while the middle children had gotten a bit of both. They weren't identical like the others, so the two boys had Misato's purple hair while the girl had Genta's brown.

Genta smiled as he stood in the kitchen, making sure their dinner was going to be ready soon. Misato was carrying quadruplets this time. If they counted that against the latest set of twins, she'd been averaging three kids a birth. It was a substantial record. There had been many talks about whether they wanted to roll the dice again, after having four boys and four girls. But frankly, that discussion never got further than 'you look so hot'. For the sake of their kids, Misato had to forgo the 'constantly naked' lifestyle but it had worked out well for the short amount of time they'd been able to enjoy it.

To compensate for her enhanced figure, Misato's clothing was rather skimpy, still. She'd gone back to shorts, only ones that were stretchy in order to cling to her chunky backside, which nearly exceeded her breasts for sheer mass. When she wasn't feeding her babies, her boobs tended to simply be wrapped up in a camisole. Misato had never stopped lactating, leading to several extra cup sizes over the years, with her nipples expanded like throbbing, pink strawberries on minidisc-sized areolae.

That meant that permanently-gravid belly of hers was almost always out. Her belly button had gone back to an innie after her first pregnancy ended. But after it had popped out again, it stayed that way, whether she was knocked up or not. It was a favorite point of Genta's to tease whenever they got a brief moment to themselves. Which usually was only accomplished by bribing Auntie Ritsuko with some high-quality coffee. As much as the multiple pregnancies had been difficult in their own ways, Ritsuko had suffered as well. She'd had to quit her own harmful nicotine habit on Misato's insistence, leading to her gaining a significant amount of weight by switching to donuts instead.

Genta walked over to Misato and picked up Megumi to sit the young girl on his lap. Maaya and Yuuko put down the book and tried their best to crawl over their mommy's lap to get to daddy. 

"Oh, all done with reading, girls?"

"Uh-huh. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Mommy's belly is asking," they teased by softly laying on top of Misato's gut. She was only halfway into her pregnancy, and it was already down to her knees. "It's going grrrrrrgl."

"Yes, yes, it's almost ready, just need to wait for the rice cooker to ding. Do you want to help, can you go lay out some napkins for us?" he asked.

"Okay!" the trio said, jumping up and walking over to the dining room. Genta smiled and leaned into Misato's shoulder. 

"Meanwhile those two are getting full, I hope."

"Oof, they're getting full but they're barely putting a dent in all I've got left here. We'll have to break out the milk pump after dinner," Misato said sweetly. Genta stroked her hair and leaned in to kiss her, whispering as well.

"Oh, we can start with my mouth first, surely," he teased. "No sense letting it all go to waste." Misato snickered and stood up with his help, getting shuffled over to her chairs, so Genta could serve up dinner for everyone. Misato licked her lips and readied to tuck in. It took a lot of fuel to feed all the brats in her tummy and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to savor every bite, and every bit of fun her and Genta had as they added to their family.


End file.
